


Iriwa

by pinkariess (lovelcce)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gamers, Alternate Universe - Streamers, F/F, Fluff, Gamer AU - Freeform, Gamer Aries, Gamer Girlfriends, I did post this one the first but ao3 hates me and didnt upload it until the second, I write and Immediately post, Ive never edited fanfiction in my life and i will not start now, Lucy Day 2020, Lucy Heartfilia deserves a girlfriend, MTG as a plot device, Not Beta Read, Streamer AU, Streamer!Aries, only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelcce/pseuds/pinkariess
Summary: For Lucy Heartfilia's Birthday: PinkRam, her favorite streamer, plays something new for a "special occasion".
Relationships: Aries/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Iriwa

“ _I hope you don’t mind if we play something different today._ ” PinkRam’s voice crackled through Lucy’s headphones. “ _It’s a special occasion today for me and my roommate, so I thought I’d play something we do together._ ”

The blonde girl smiled, wrapping her pink blanket tighter around herself. July 1st was a special occasion for the girl, too. Lucy Heartfilia was officially one year older today, and she thought it almost funny that her favorite streamer was celebrating something as well. Not that she knew who PinkRam was, or what the girl even looked like. PinkRam exclusively streamed her computer screen, and that was it. Nothing about her or even where she was could been seen. Lucy thought she understood that, the need for privacy even as a content creator. But of course she was curious, because Lucy Heartfilia could only find sleep with PinkRam’s stream playing in the background.

_“Now, I’m not very good at this game, because I don’t play it often. My roommate loves it though, so I thought that just for her, you know?”_

Lucy thought that PinkRam was probably the sweetest person in the world. She only streamed at night, but whispered and played with headphones so she wouldn’t disturb her housemate. The screen flickered from PinkRam’s home screen to a web version of Magic the Gathering Online.

“ _Uh, okay. So I don’t really know what I’m doing, so bear with me here. My roommate always plays white, so I think I’ll choose something else. Thoughts on deck colors?”_ The streamer asked, and the mouse moving on screen froze as she began reading comments. “ _Okay so Salamander said to play red because it’s closest to pink. But IronSlayyer said to play black because it’s the superior color. Hm… I think I just need to play something easy to work with. Straightforward. I tried to play with black once and trying to revive while also playing regularly was too much for me. So I think we should go with red today. Maybe if we play again, we can try something else?”_

Lucy laughed to herself quietly, the pure coincidence of her life and PinkRam’s. Quietly pulling herself to her feet, she cracked open her door. Leaving one headphone in, Lucy checked to make sure that the lights in the bedroom across from her were still on before knocking and walking in.

“You’ll never guess what I just realized. That streamer I was telling you about is-“ Lucy froze as Aries spun around in her chair, eyes wide as she dropped her headset onto her shoulders. Her own words repeating in her headphones, Lucy looked at the computer screen where a new game of Magic was open. _Oh._ PinkRam. Aries. Her mind quickly realigned to connect the girl before her to the streamer she watched. Of course, it was too obvious now. Aries had been dying her hair pink for years, as long as Lucy had known her. And her name was the ram constellation. Silently holding her phone up to show PinkRam’s still ongoing stream, Aries jumped and turned back around.

“I’m so sorry, everyone. But I’m afraid my roommate woke up and needs help with something, so we’ll have to cancel the rest of the stream for today. I’ll be back tomorrow for sure, but make sure to keep my twitter notifications on for any updates. PinkAries, out!” She whispered into her microphone as Lucy pulled her headphones out completely.

“You watch my streams?” Aries asked, her cheeks dark as she looked back over her shoulder.

“I, uh, didn’t realize it was you? Which is kind of stupid now that I think about it.” Lucy said, sitting on the edge of Aries’ bed with a slight pout.

“Lucy, I told you I stream.” Aries laughed.  
“Yeah, I know! But I didn’t want to be overly clingy or anything so I didn’t want to become so invested in it. And you know I have trouble sleeping so when I found this channel where the streamer only whispered, but there was just enough background noise to be calming, I didn’t question it. I feel kind of stupid for not realizing it now.” Lucy said, wrinkling her nose as the other girl sat next to her on the bed.

“You’re adorable.” Aries laughed, a quiet sound as she leaned in to press a kiss to Lucy’s cheek. “I hope you don’t mind that I call you my roommate on stream.”

“I dunno, I’ve seen the comments. Might have to stake my claim as your girlfriend, now.” Lucy smiled, leaning into the other girl, though they both knew it was probably safer to keep lying about it. The less the internet knew about them for now, the better. It wouldn’t help anyone to have people watching the two of them constantly.

“What comments? Are there any comments on my streams? I’ve never noticed.” Aries pushed a lock of hair away from the blonde girl’s face before standing with a stretch. “Why don’t you just sleep in here tonight while I stream? A live show, just for you.”

“You sure?” Lucy said, tilting her head back as Aries placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. “I can find something else to watch at night.”

“I’m sure. Get some sleep Lucy.” The streamer said, this time pressing their lips together.

“Mm. Night, PinkRam.” Lucy said, pulling away to curl up under her girlfriend’s sheets. “If you’re gonna play Magic, choose white or green.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fairy Tail fic in literal years, please be kind with any feedback! 
> 
> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pinkariess)!


End file.
